


No Peeking!

by singswithtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: This is my piece for the Roadrat exchange on Tumblr!  This piece is for Tumblr user caspermashhadi, who asked for "somethin real domestic"--here's the result!  Hope you like this!  I very much enjoyed writing it.  It's my first time writing these two, and it's been so much fun!





	No Peeking!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, as a note: it's mentioned in one of the Overwatch wikis that Roadhog has a mug with some Maori patterning on it, and I ran with that for the theme here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koru. If I've misappropriated the symbol or used it incorrectly, please let me know, and I'll rewrite it. ^_^

“I told you, you can’t come in! It’s a fucking secret!” Jamie shouted at the door.

Mako paused, and glanced dubiously at the doorknob. He’d only taken a couple of steps in the direction of the bedroom, and hadn’t so much as touched the handle yet, but that was more than enough to make Junkrat indignant. Then again, there wasn’t much that _hadn’t_ made him shriek for Roadhog to keep out over the last several weeks, whether or not it was actually Mako approaching the door. Any noise might prompt the outraged shouts, and from the screeching noises that came from behind the door, the furniture was being used as a barricade to make extra certain that the surprise didn’t get spoiled.

He took a cautious sniff of the air. It didn’t **smell** like the surprise was explosive, but with Junkrat it was hard to tell. 

“Oi, I hear you breathing out there! Go on, get away! Schedule says I’ve still got the room for 22 more minutes.” Ah yes. The schedule that had appeared on the door, in bright yellow spray paint, after the first time that he’d made the mistake of trying to go into the room while the Project was being worked on. The schedule that Junkrat had put together without entirely asking, though it was strangely reasonable considering who’d made it. A couple of hours each day had been blocked off for Junkrat’s sole use, but it never interfered with sleep, so Roadhog was happy enough to leave his maniacal partner alone and go work on something more useful. Things weren’t going to fix themselves. The garden needed to be tended and the greywater system could use some upkeep, and with luck, things would get done faster if he left the house and left Jamie to his work, whatever it might be. 

It was better, too, to take a break, get a moment to take a breath and take a break from the breakneck pace that life with Junkrat often took on. Right now, it was just him and the plants, and thankfully the plants didn’t talk back. The rest of the hour passed in blissful peace and quiet in the greenhouse, the only sound a breeze blowing outside. Feeling generous, he stayed out longer than his allotted time, getting some new mulch down on the ground and the new, uncontaminated potting soil that they’d stolen on their latest heist into the raised planters and barrels. They might even, he mused, be able to get some potatoes out of this harvest, if they were lucky. It was hard work, but he was determined to make certain that the two of them had enough to make a decent and varied diet, and the more that they could grow themselves, the more satisfying it was for Mako. Direct action of a different kind than he’d done in the past, but still immediate and enjoyable, even if he did most of the routine work.

“EUREKA!”

Roadhog took a step outside, only to almost be bowled over by a very excited Junkrat. Any hint of flame or smoke was absent, he noted with approval. The gleam in his partner’s eyes and the cocky, triumphant grin on his face could only mean one thing: the Project was done, and he was about to be dragged into the house to witness it. 

“And close your eyes! Can’t see it before I’m ready.”

Despite himself, Mako smiled behind his mask as his hands were grabbed and he was guided into the house. Junkrat’s enthusiasm was contagious, no matter how stoic of a face the older man tried to put on. With Jamie around, he was laughing again.

“Stay put!”

He stayed put, leaning against the door jamb, eyes still dutifully closed. There was the muffled sound of something metal being tripped over and some not-so-muffled cursing, but he was at last led into the room.

“Ta-DAAA!!!” Junkrat gestured with a theatrical flourish to the bed, which was now draped with a very large red and black quilt. The stitching was uneven and the edges weren’t exactly square, and on closer inspection, the fabrics comprising the blanket were almost entirely unsuitable for a quilt, but none of that mattered to Mako. He recognized the pattern, and drew in a sharp breath. He hadn’t seen a koru pattern in some time, outside of his own battered mug, and it was a welcome sight.

“Did it all myself! The swirly bits, the stitching, the stealing shiny bit of fabric, and it’s all for you!” Jamison paused, and corrected himself. “For us, really, since I measured extra to make sure it’d cover the both of us.” Another pause, and then a quieter, less sure question. “You like it, right?”

Was it warm in here? Mako was pretty sure that it was warm in here. He removed his mask, exposing his awkward smile to Jamie’s view, and gave a small nod.

“I like it. A lot.”

And the big grin spread across Junkrat’s face again, and he cackled in triumph. “Knew you would! Want to test it out later tonight, when it gets a bit nippy out?”

Another nod, and a slow, tender kiss.

“Careful, Roadie. Keep that up, and nobody’s going to believe you’re a big, bad killer any more,” Jamison teased, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
